


Evidences

by leo_trashlord



Category: Hero Corp
Genre: (sort of), Character Study, M/M, un peu de backstory aussi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leo_trashlord/pseuds/leo_trashlord
Summary: Dans laquelle il est question d'un Stan plutôt mélomane.





	Evidences

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai passé les dernières semaines à écouter les Joyeux Urbains en boucle.  
> Du coup, j'avais des feels sur Stan qui chante.

Stan avait toujours aimé la musique. Il aimait se laisser porter par les mélodies, les yeux fermés, et ne penser à plus rien d'autre que le rythme sur lequel se calquait son pouls. Enfant, il avait harcelé ses parents pour prendre des cours de piano, puis de guitare. Rapidement, il s'était découvert un véritable don, encouragé par sa famille. Souvent, les repas se terminaient avec sa mère qui lui passait la main dans les bouclettes, le sourire attendri par la concentration extrême qui se dégageait de l'enfant qui tire la langue sans s'en rendre compte, essayant de son mieux de ne pas faire de fausse note. A l'adolescence, il avait réalisé que sa voix n'était pas à jeter non plus. Rapidement, il s'était mis à gribouiller quelques rimes dans les marges d'un cahier de cours, qu'il s'empressait de coller à quelques accords de guitare à peine rentré du collège. Il avait alors passé près d'une quinzaine d'années à cultiver ce talent, et plus généralement à se sentir bien.

Puis était venu le village.

Il était relativement jeune lorsqu'il y était arrivé, comparé au reste des habitants. Mais contrairement à eux, son pouvoir s'était manifesté plutôt tard. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'un pouvoir plutôt discret, et qu'il était donc facile de passer à côté. Enfin bref. N'étant pas spécialement intéressé par tout le fatras lié à l'agence, Stan avait choisi délibérément d'être envoyé dans un des sites secrets, et il avait bien pris soin de choisir le plus tranquille de tous. Le Village correspondait parfaitement à ce qu'il recherchait. Il était arrivé là-bas plutôt jeune et fringuant, seulement pour se heurter à une ribambelle de vieux et de vieilles maussades et aigris par les années passées loin de tout, et ce contre leur gré.

Si Stan s'était douté une seule seconde que c'était contagieux, il aurait fait demi tour aussi sec.

Ce n'était pas le cas.

Il s'était donc aventuré dans la vie complètement coupée du monde, dans un village de vieux moisis qui avec le temps n'avaient plus d'autres loisirs que de se lancer constamment des piques les uns les autres. Il n'avait pas fait exception.

Il était tranquillement en train de se balader dans les "rues" du village. Et comme souvent, sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à chantonner. D'abord un amas de sons sans réel sens, qui s'étaient ensuite métamorphosés en mélodies et paroles de plus en plus distinctes. Et aussi de plus en plus fortes. D'être à nouveau immergé dans la familiarité et le sentiment de sécurité de la musique lui plaquait un sourire incontrôlable sur le visage. Il se trouvait ainsi à traverser tranquillement le visage, se chantant et souriant à lui même comme un parfait imbécile heureux.

Jusqu'à ce que l'un des vieux cons le surprenne. 

Stan ne se souvient plus exactement de ce qui a été dit. Il était très probable que la mémoire sélective ait eu un rôle là-dedans. Les mots n'avaient même pas été tellement violents. Juste de petites moqueries. Mais le souci, c'était que d'autres avaient suivi. Par d'autres villageois. 

Avec le temps, Stan avait arrêté de chanter. 

Même quand il était seul chez lui - et dieu qu'il était seul - il s'était mis à répresser ses impulsions cantatoires.

 

Les mois passèrent, puis les années.

 

Les visages changeaient doucement, que ce soit de vieillesse ou à cause de remplacements. Stan était désormais l'un des plus anciens habitants du village. De nouvelles têtes firent également leur apparition. Une vague d'anciens Supers, fatigués eux aussi par les affaires de l'agence. 

Malheureusement pour eux, Stan avait succombé à la maussaderie ambiante. Et bien qu'il se contentait principalement d'observer depuis le fond, il était un véritable concentré de mauvaise foi et de mauvais esprit., ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment à sortir de la solitude qu'il s'était forgée au fil des années. Et puis au final, il était bien aussi, comme ça.

 

Puis The Lord était revenu.

Puis Hoodwink avait essayé de les tuer. A plusieurs reprises.

Puis le Gouverneur.

Puis Calvin.

Puis Burt.

Burt n'avait pas essayé de le buter, hein. Loin de là.

Stan n'aurait pu expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Mais dès qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était une évidence. Burt était l'évidence de sa vie. Encore plus que lorsqu'il avait posé ses doigts sur un clavier pour la première fois. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas de penser de telles choses, mais il s'en foutait. Cela ne ressemblait pas au Stan du Village. Mais qui sait comment aurait réagi le Stan d'avant ? Enfin, il était inutile de se poser une question à laquelle on n'aurait jamais de réponse. La question n'était pas de savoir à quel Stan d'avant il ressemblait, mais plutôt vers quel Stan d'après il se dirigeait. Et là encore, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir. Si encore deux ans plus tôt il avait pu se douter de ce qu'il vivrait... Passer de combats dans des cages à la prison, puis à une vie de quasi superstar, puis la fin du monde, puis Burt... 

Il y avait pensé. Il y avait _beaucoup_ pensé. Mais de là à se retrouver physiquement dans sa cuisine à faire le petit déjeuner...

C'était revenu naturellement.  
Tellement naturellement qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention.

Debout derrière le comptoir, le tablier cliché noué autour de la taille, il était en train d'assaisonner les oeufs qui cuisaient dans la poêle. Sans même s'en apercevoir, il s'était mis à fredonner. Quoi exactement ? Aucune idée. Des mélodies aléatoires. Mais ces dernières s'étaient fondues progressivement en vieilles compositions qui refaisaient tant bien que mal surface dans la mémoire de Stan, malgré les décennies qui le séparaient de leur création. Il savoura cet instant comme rarement auparavant. Il se laissait submerger par des sensations qu'il avait fini par oublier, mais qui avaient refait surface si rapidement qu'elles semblaient ne jamais l'avoir quitté. Putain que ça faisait du bien. Être seul, l'odeur des oeufs et du bacon lui remplissant les narines et la douceur de sa propre voix qui le ramenait vingt ans en arrière...

Sauf qu'il n'était pas seul. 

En voulant se retourner pour attraper un couteau, son regard avait croisé celui de Burt, appuyé les mains dans les poches contre le chambranle de la porte, un sourire lui fendant le visage d'une oreille à l'autre. Stan se figea immédiatement.  
Merde.

\- C'est joli ce que tu chantes.

Stan ne savait plus où regarder. Du moment que ses yeux évitaient ceux de Burt... Il n'était pas encore prêt à s'ouvrir à nouveau de la sorte en public. 

\- T'arrête pas, Stan, l'encouragea Burt en venant s'asseoir face à lui.

Il fallut quelques instants à Stan avant d'enregistrer ce que venait de lui dire Burt. Il le fixa quelques instants de plus, incertain.

Et puis merde.

C'était pas n'importe quel public, c'était Burt.

Et tandis qu'il ôtait la nourriture des plaques de cuisson au moment où la mélodie touchait à sa fin, Stan se retourna vers Burt et tout en transférant les oeufs de la poêle aux assiettes, il lui dit, un petit sourire timide en coin :

\- Si tu veux, j'en ai une autre.


End file.
